sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Amistha
Amistha is the founder and leader of the Knights. Story As a Lunarian child, Amistha was Mathias, a student of Marion Roman raised in her Orphanarium since she found him in a Pilgrimage ship. Mathias regarded Marion as a mother until she had two children of her own with the enigmatic Bertrov Grimoire. He began to act out in order to claim her attention, general tomfoolery descending into true criminal behavior. However, his behavior flipped when Marion was killed by a Lunarian soldier. At first, Mathias wanted revenge. But killing one man would not satisfy. Thus he endeavored to destroy Lunaria altogether. His childhood ally, Vector Alphard, suggested that the strange Soul Corruption seemed to be responsible for the Lunarian military's descent into dishonor. He proposed Mathias work toward ridding the world of these dark creatures and whatever spawned them. As he could not destroy an army without one of his own and he could not expect to form one in Lunaria, Mathias relocated to Solaris and joined the Solaran Guard. However, King Fabian was dead and his two sons had disappeared and, as a result, the Solaran Guard had fallen into disuse. However, Mathias would not know defeat so soon. Going by the name Amistha, he endeared himself to some Dienaran dignitaries, earning their support for the creation of a new Solaran military contingent. The Order was created for the sole purpose of eradicating all who were affected by Soul Corruption and to uncover and destroy the source. Backstory Before Mathias was discovered aboard the Pilgrim ship by Marion, he was one of three children who had been stored in cryostatic preservative alcoves. In his former life, long before the Pilgrimage to Anvar, Mathias was Orphane, one of three benevolent Rienan kings. Before the rise of Sornos, Vok, and Orphane were his friends. Desiring to rule over the largest kingdom in history, Sorceress Huxley, by use of her superior magical abilities, overthrew Vok and Orphane, combining their realms with a third and using magic to create an artificial paradise. She then raised the Dread Knight Sorek up from a young orphan girl with budding magical talents who would regard Huxley as a mother. However, Sorik would eventually see Huxley for the despot she really was and, rather than harm people in her name, she would choose to exile herself to the wastelands. Seven knights could not replace the power Sorik possessed. However, there was an infiltrator. Zero's genes had been altered to grant him the ability to thwart Huxley's magic and he carried the only known weapon capable of destroying her. Huxley demanded the other six knights to execute the traitor, but years of friendship prevailed and they instead helped him escape, relegating themselves to whatever fate had in store for them. Zero eventually met the deposed kings Vok and Orphane and the Dread Knight Sorik, all of whom offered him help in defeating his corrupted brothers, Cipher and Void, and in dethroning Huxley. However, Huxley escaped destruction at the hands of Zero and she would return shortly after Sorik had begun her reign as beloved King Sornos with her advisers Vok and Orphane. In vengeance, Huxley transformed the three of them into infants and had them stored in cryostasis. Upon arrival of the Pilgrim Fleet to Anvar, the three infants Huxley had smuggled aboard her vessel were left and forgotten until Marion Roman paid a visit to Lunaria. Therein, she stumbled across the nameless child whom she would come to call Mathias. Trivia *Amistha and Mathias are anagrams of one another. *Amista from Chamoru means "fidelity and loyalty" whereas Amistad from Spanish means "friendship." This possibly alludes to Amistha's strong connection to his second in command, Taurus Halford. *Mathias is a German variant on the Hebrew name Matthew which means "gift of God." A rather apt name as he was discovered in the land named for the night god while Marion Roman was searching for the god-like entity known only as the Demon of Riene. Represented by Arcanas Chariot, Devil, and Tower See Also * Tris Vitalis Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Knights Category:Solaran